Puffler (Super Saga)
Puffler is a functional element in Candy Crush Super Saga, usable only in Dream World levels. It first appears in Dreamy level 1 Balance Like in saga, you have to match proper candy colors or it will tilt. When x candies matched from left or right, puffler will disappear and will be a gameover Platform Differences Browser * When tilted before 7 August 2016, it will move one-way * Can remove locks during moonstruck * In moonstruck mode, it appears reversed before 7 August 2016 or sunset dark in opacity mode after that date * Bombs are not causing explode unless they won't removed * If it falls if the meter filled, it will immediately fall down and cause you a gameover unless you not restore its balance * If it is filled when completed the level, it will persist and a Fly Super Sugar Crush Will happen Κινητό * When tilted, it will tilt side by side * Can not remove locks during moonstruck * In moonstruck mode, it will completely disappear * Bombs are causing explode and will cause gameover * If it falls if the meter filled, it won't fall down * If it is filled when completed the level, it will stop the Fly immediately Sharp X1 * When tilted, it will tilt each side one time * Can not remove locks during moonstruck unless they contain special candies and candy bombs * In moonstruck mode, it will light and completely disappear * Bombs are not causing explode unless they won't removed * If it falls if the meter filled, it won't fall down * If it is filled when completed the level, it will stop the Fly immediately Colors to balance Unlike in Saga, it can balanced left or right with 2 colors, having the game more difficult The colors are these: * 5 color level = 1left, 1right = Removes either left or right color * 6 color level = 1left, 1right = Removes both colors * 7 color level = 2left, 1right = Removes all 3 colors * 8 color level = 2left, 2right = Removes all 4 colors If gameover If the puffler disappears, you can pay for 18Λουάντα a Frozen Puff booster which makes the puffler cold for 5 moves If you pay for extra moves for 13Λουάνατα and puffler disappears, it will reappear again Glitch * In SCrash 4.4.1, after some colors are removed, after making a match, removed colors can still appear. Gallery PufflerStormM.png|Puffler in Mobile Devices PufflerStormM.gif|Puffler in Mobile Devices (Animated from 0d through 30d) PufflerStorm1.gif|Puffler in Web (V1, Animated) PufflerStorm2.gif|Puffler in Web (V2, Animated) PufflerStormStruck1.png|Puffler in Web during moonstruck (V1) PufflerStormStruck1.gif|Puffler in Web during moonstruck (V1, Animated) PufflerStormStruck2.png|Puffler in Web during moonstruck (V2) PufflerStormStruck2.gif|Puffler in Web during moonstruck (V2, Animated) Trivia * This element is the same as from * This element is also the same as from * Element's voice was Piiiiifffflllleerrrr during beta. Now it is PiifffleeeStooorr ** The old voice might be a placeholder since it was used in early web versions (June 12-June 14) * Puffler's fly was at a rectangular animation during beta. Now it is a mix of the ones from Normal Saga and some particles from glowing balls ** The old one might be a placeholder for the X1 version. In addition, it is also used in early web versions (With some particles from glowing balls) * Also, its storm was not tilted during beta, having only the puffler to be tilted. ** This one is also a placeholder for some X1 users and furthermore, for the early web versions (But with effects from the Mobile and X1 Versions) * In 7 August 2016, Puffler completely changed ** It has smaller size and has new moonstruck color with transparency of 85% ** It may glitch sometimes that may be flipped in opposite shit. Category:Super Saga elements Category:Super Saga Content